flyffclockwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Card Hunt
Card Hunt is an on-going event with many rewards should you choose to play! Whenever a GM hosts a mini-event (usually one or two rounds with less difficulty than normal events) you will receive a random selection of 5 cards lettered from A-Z if you win. Using these cards you can spell out words and trade them to a GM for prizes. The cards themselves have no natural function. You may win: - CS Sets - CS Masks - CS Hair - Buff Rewards (still in construction) - Item Rewards - Miscellaneous Clothes Set Rewards Collect the following letters and you can choose between the stated Cloth set: SNEAKY - Ninja, Spy, Reconnaissance or Detective LEARNING - Student Witch, Student Uniform, School Uniform Sailor Blue, School Uniform Sailor Indigo, School Uniform Sailor Red, School Uniform Sailor Green or School Swimsuit ANIMAL - Cats, Bunny, Lamb, Panda, Yetti, Frog, Rudolph or Christmas Bunny PEACEFUL - Yukata, Bijin, Bushido Hanbok, Sexy Hanbok, Kang Shi, Sinbad, Sul bim, Philippine, Thailand or Muaythai MEDICAL - Pink Nurse or Dark Nurse AUTHORITY - Uniform EX, Road Hog, Police or Bodyguard FORMAL - Tuxedo Gray, Tuxedo Black, Tuxedo, Dress Red, Dress Green, Dress-Up, Wedding or Dress Pink ZAPHY - Teddy Bear, Sun Dress PACKUM - Casual Set KUNGFU - Chapao, Kung Fu, Kai, Chi, Samurai, Bruce Lee or Martial Arts WONDERLAND - Alice, Queen of Hearts or Mad Hatter FANTASY - Astronaut, Space Cadet, Leprechaun, Cyberpunk, Flintstones, Cowgirl, Cowboy, Little Red Riding Hood, Big Bad Wolf, Superman, Rising Sun, Wonderwoman or Pirate DARKNESS - Vampire, Goth, Skeleton, Ghastly Ghoul, Demon, Enchantress, Setting Sun or Warlord POWER - FV-13 Power Armor, Madrigal Guardian Green, Madrigal Guardian Pink, Madrigal Guardian Red, Madrigal Guardian Blue or Madrigal Guardian Yellow CHORES - Maid Set STRIKEY - Soccer Blue, Soccer Red, Soccer White, Blue Bikini, Orange Beach Wear, Peach Bikini, Purple Bikini, Purple Beach Wear, Blue Summer Set, Pink Summer Set, Purple Summer Set, Modern Black Swimsuit, Black Diver, Surfer Shorts Green, Blue Sporty Summer Set, Green Beach Wear, Red Beach Wear, Green Swim Wear or Red Swim Wear, Skipper. CULTURE - Samba Sets HOLIDAYS - Mistletoe, Santa, Casanova, Heartbreaker CS Mask Rewards __________________________________________________________________________________ Collect the following letters and you can choose between the stated Masks: BALLROOM - Butterfly Mask, Fucat Mask, Ball Mask, Ponycat Mask, Bluebird Mask, Carnival Mask, Foraim Mask, Ball Mask, Fortrin Mask or Paco Mask CARNIVALE - Twilight Mask, Sentinel Mask, Dreamweaver Mask CS Hair Rewards Collect the following letters and you can choose between the stated hair: WHIRLPOOL - Elegant Whirlpool Hair, Passionate Whirlpool Hair or Splendid Whirlpool Hair SENSATE - Sensate Hair Brown, Sensate Hair Blue or Sensate Hair Black WARRIOR - Warrior Hair Black, Warrior Hair Brown or Warrior Hair Blue EGYPT - Cleopatra Hair Violet, Cleopatra Hair Green or Cleopatra Hair Blue SPHINX- Sphinx Hair Violet, Sphinx Hair Green or Sphinx Hair Blue BOMBER - Bomb Hair Blue, Bomb Hair Red or Bomb Hair Brown HORSEY - Ponytail Hair Orange, Ponytail Hair Blue or Ponytail Hair Brown ELEGANT - High Class Hair Red, High Class Hair Silver or High Class Hair Gold SPIKEY - Cactus Hair Red, Cactus Hair Silver or Cactus Hair Gold SHEEPY - Lamb Hair Blue, Lamb Hair Silver or Lamb Hair Brown MOHAWK - Mohawk Orange, Mohawk Red or Mohawk Brown NYMPH - Nymph Hair Violet, Nymph Hair Brown or Nymph Hair Black LUXURY - Luxury Hair Violet, Luxury Hair Brown or Luxury Black FLOWERY - Flower Hair Blue, Flower Hair Pink or Flower Hair Gold CUTESY - Cutesy Hair Gold, Cutesy Hair Brown or Cutesy Hair Green WINDY - Wind Hair Silver, Wind Hair Brown or Wind Hair Blue Buff Rewards __________________________________________________________________________________ Buff Rewards: Under Construction... __________________________________________________________________________________ Item Rewards: RAINBOW - Font Editor Armor Rewards Fashionable armor sets, not necessarily for use in combat. Description: "Feel the pride of Clockwars with this exclusive Clockworks armory!" MERCENARY - Shamutra or Shaentra Clockworks Armor MAGICIAN - Forgiel or Seidel Clockworks Armor ASSIST - Rashadain or Yuandain Clockworks Armor ACROBAT - Rorend or Rorient Clockworks Armor __________________________________________________________________________________ Misc Rewards/Cloaks REQUIEM - Zombie Hunter's Cloak BEWILDER - Survivor's Cloak KAWAII - Kuma Cloak FIESTA - Matador's Cloak DRAGONKIN - Double Dragon Cloak AZURE - Blank Cloak PATRICK - St. Patrick's Day Cloak BISCUITS - FITA Cloak TREEHUGGER - Gaia Cloak TAEGEUK - Taegeuk Cloak MOONLIT - Clock Cloak(Japan)